guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Abraxus
Talk to me! :Hello, and welcome to GuildWiki! --User:Albinobird 23:59, 3 March 2007 (CST) Those Burning Questions * Nothing bothering me right now, how about that! Those Burnt-out (answered) Questions * How can Prophecies characters unlock Factions/Nightfall professions for their secondary? :Unfourtunately, you can only unlock the skills a) If you have the appropriate campaign (Factions/Nightfall) and b) From a skill trainer. Only Prophecies has the quest skills scattered throughout the game. --User:Albinobird 23:59, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Are you saying a Prophecies char, such as a Necromancer, can never take Dervish as a secondary profession? --Abraxus 15:43, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::That is not quite true, the Necromancer can take Dervish as a secondary profession if you have the Nightfall Campaign. I'm sorry if I confused you in any way. Does this make it clearer, or should I go into detail? --User:Albinobird 20:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Thank you very much. I own all 3 campaigns and would really appreciate more detail, I wasn't explaining myself well in the first place. I've noticed that in Factions/Nightfall the only way to get skills is by purchasing them (no skills quests like there were in Prophecies) but what I'm really trying to find out is how I can take a character that was started in the Prophecies campaign and be able to use a secondary profession from another campaign (Assassin, Ritualist, Dervish and Paragon). I couldn't find any info in the wiki here about it, are there quests somewhere in Cantha/Elona similar to "The Elementalist's Path" (and etc) from the Crystal Desert in Prophecies? Thanks! --Abraxus 23:10, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::I found what you were looking for here-->http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Profession#Changing_Secondary_Professions. All the information on aquiring the professions is listed there. Hope this helps clear up the issue. --User:Albinobird 23:15, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::Thank you very much, that was what I needed to know. I'll have to get my prophecies characters out to those locations in Factions/Nightfall to acquire the secondary professions :) --Abraxus 23:53, 4 March 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)